Small Body, Big Heart
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Keitaro failed his entrine exams while Naru passes, Can Shinobu save him from himself.


Small Body, Big Heart: the Road Less Travelled.

A love Hina fanfic

By Daimyo Shi

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

  
  


[thoughts]

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Location Change

  
  


Keitaro sat reading His results of the board or rather not finding his name on the board of new Todai Students, Naru's name was on the board this time. Keitaro thinks [Boy am I glad Naru was sick with the flu. I really don't need her here to see this.] Keitaro walks away from the board tears stream down his face even as he doesn't make a sounds. He continues towards the streetcar stop. After several minutes the Street car comes while the tears have stopped Keitaro doesn't bother to wipe his face. While taking the long streetcar ride back to Hinata Sou Keitaro thinks [ Haitani and Shirai managed to get into their first choice Universities. Naru is Going to be in Todai just like she always wanted, and I . . . I not sure what to do. I don't think I have willpower to try again.] The streetcar arrives at his stop and Keitaro gets of and begins the long walk about to Hinata Sou. He trudges up the steps and enters his home. Kitsune, Shinobu, Su, and Haruka are in the main room with the party favours ready to go.

Kitsune notices that something is not right. "Well?" she asks.

"Naru shall be attending Todai next year." says Keitaro in a voice that hints of pain.

A very concerned looking Shinobu asks Senpai, you didn't get in?"

"No." says Keitaro.

Haruka puts her hand on Keitaro's shoulder and says "There is always next year."

"Of course." responds Keitaro in a blank tone.

"Do you want me to tell Naru?" asks Kitsune.

"Thank you, Kitsune I would deeply appreciate that." replies Keitaro. " I shall be in my room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitsune walks to Naru's room and knocks on the door.

"Who is there?" asks Naru from the other side.

"Kitsune."

"Come in." says Naru.

Kitsune opens the door and sees Naru laying on her futon.

"Is Keitaro back yet?" asks Naru.

"Hai, I am happy to tell you that you got into Todai's Lib Art one program." says Kitsune in a solemn voice.

"Keitaro didn't make it" asks Naru.

Kitsune Shakes her head.

"Baka, I told him he couldn't do it." says Naru.

Kitsune snaps at Naru "He worked really hard to try and get in to Todai. I can't believe you are putting him down." Kitsune leaves Naru's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Su guess, we could start the party" says Su.

"Urashima-Senpai, will you stay for the party?" asks Shinobu.

"Iie, Not now maybe later. I need sometime to think." says Keitaro as he goes toward his room.

"Ok, Senpai." responds Shinobu.

Naru come into the main room afterwards at the party really gets started. After Several round of karioke Naru looks at her best friend, Kitsune. Kitsune had been drink hard and heavy with out the her normal cheerfulness. "It too bad Motoko is not here." says Naru at Kitsune.

Shinobu answers "Motoko is at her Kendo camp this week."

A couple minutes later, Keitaro appears dressed in a White kimono and hakama with a small ceramic bottle. He says "Please everyone have a drink with me."

Keitaro fills the sake cups as they are passed to him. Everyone drinks their cup.

[Water?] thinks Kitsune [Is this some kind of joke?]

[Water? What is with Senpai?] thinks Shinobu.

"I must leave now, thank you to you all." says Keitaro in a calm voice, as he returns to his room.

Shinobu ponders Keitaro's actions while the party continues around her.

[Water, it has some kind of meaning what was it.] thinks Shinobu.

"AAAAAAAAAA!! IIE!!!!!!" Screams Shinobu dashing off to Keitaro's room like a bolt of lightning.

"Shinobu-chan what is wrong?" slurs Kitsune. [Water, Water? Water! That is what it means!] Kitsune sheds her Alcoholic haze as she charges after Shinobu.

Kitsune running manages to stir Haruka thinking [Water? White? Oh by the kami he couldn't be doing that!] Haruka starts after Kitsune. Naru, Su and Mutsumi are stuck wondering what is going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinobu reaches Keitaro's door and slams his door open with such force that the door come flying out of the track.

"Urashima-Senpai!" screams Shinobu.

Keitaro dressed in white, in the centre of a field of white sheets that cover the floor of his room. A fine white scroll has a haiku written on it and beside that was a Wakazashi. Shinobu dove into Keitaro's lap. "IIE, Senpai you can't! I . . . I . . . Love you, Senpai!" screams Shinobu as she locks her arms around keitaro. "If you really must kill yourself, kill me too, because I can't live without you." cries Shinobu. Tears run down Shinobu's face and on to Keitaro's shoulder.

"Shinobu-chan, I didn't know." says Keitaro.

"Oh, Kei-chan, I am sorry I didn't tell you." says Shinobu through her tears.

"I am the one that needs to be sorry, I made you cry again." says Keitaro somewhat absentmindedly stroking Shinobu's hair.

Kitsune and Haruka get to Keitaro's room fearing the worse. They see Keitaro almost crushed in Shinobu's grip. Both women, breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Kei-chan I can't imagine my world without you. " says Shinobu tightening her grip on Keitaro.

Keitaro returns Shinobu's embrace. [so this is what it like to be loved.] thinks Keitaro.

"I am sorry for the pain I have caused you Shinobu-chan."

"I forgive you Kei-chan." says Shinobu cuddling into Keitaro's arms.

"Well, at least Shinobu got here in time." says a now stone cold sober Kitsune.

About now Naru, Su and Mutsumi come to Keitaro's room.

"What is going on asks Naru "Keitaro! You pervert!. Upon seeing his arms around Shinobu Naru starts her punch.

Shinobu snarls at Naru, much like a she-wolf would when her mate is threaten.

"Kitsune, disgusted with Naru's stupidity slaps her. "Bitch, Keitaro was going to kill himself!"

Naru stars at Kitsune with a blank look on her face.

"He was going to do what?" stammers Naru.

"Tell me I don't have to explain it to you. He dressed in white, he gave us water to drink rather than sake, there a Wakazashi right there." says Kitsune with disgust in her voice.

Haruka picks up the Wakazashi near Keitaro and a Katana off a another shelf.

"Keitaro-chan, I know that you are suffering because of your Todai results, But Trust Me. This was not the answer. There are people that care deeply for you." says Haruka.

"I understand that now, Oban-san." Haruka smiles [Oban-san is fitting right now.] "Keitaro get some sleep, everything shall be better tomorrow. Come on Shinobu-chan let him go so he can get some sleep."

"IIE! I am not leaving, Kei-chan." shouts Shinobu.

"Haruka opens her mouth to argue but then realizes the pointlessness about it. "Well ok, then. See you in the morning."

"Wait you can't" says Naru before she gets a dirty look from Kitsune.

Haruka shakes her head at Naru.

[Well, At least Shinobu won't hit him.] thinks Mutsumi [I hope you find peace Kei-kun.]

After everyone leaves, Shinobu and Keitaro cleans up his room and then unrolls Keitaro's futon.

"You are sure about this Shinobu-chan?" asks Keitaro.

"Hai, Kei-chan." says Shinobu.

They both still in the clothes they had been wearing all day climb into Keitaro's futon and cuddle up together.

[well, this is quite the new direction. I wonder where this road leads.] thinks Keitaro.

"Good night, Kei-chan, I love you."

"Good night, Shinobu-chan . . . I love you too."

  
  


Owari

  
  


Author's notes

Sorry for any out of characterness, this was one of those "you must write" kind of fic I just couldn't let go of it until I wrote it down. 

I have always considered Shinobu's love to be the purest of any of the girls interested in Keitaro so likely this is just an expression of that.

This is set after Keitaro's and Naru's second sitting of the Todai's exams. It is alternate reality to the main time line.

Motoko is not present because she would have figured it out right away since Keitaro is taking the all the actions of a Samurai on the path to commit seppuku.

  
  
  
  


Japanese Terms

  
  


Todai, Tokyo University

Hai = yes

Iie = no

Senpai: Upper classmen or senior

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

Oban-san = aunt

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends Shi and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

Owari The end


End file.
